scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jester Fuzura
Jester is a Cambion who wanders the world in search of mercenary work, he rarely turns anything down. But always pay up front. The last one who didn't can't see anymore. Quotes We all have that voice in our head that tells us to run when the ods are in your enemies favour. But how can it be fun if there isn't a chance of loosing. 'May I suggest you run. 'I leave you for one minute and you're already dead. 'I may be ancient, but I am no weakling.' Background Not that long ago in a small off to the side town, a young female warrior called Ryder fell in love with a demon named Dacamyl. And not long after they met, they had a child who they called Jester and was given his fathers last name Fuzura. They lived in the country together with no-one around. But, one day. 14 years later. A small group of Nephilim came and by coincidence found them. When the Nephilim's noticed Dacamyl and Jester, they instantly attacked them. Although Ryder and Dacamyl managed to kill one of them others viciously killed them in 'the name of their gods'. They took the then 14 year old Jester to a hidden castle in the middle of the forest. And for the next 2 and a half years, Jester was used as a tool for rituals, spells and entertainment still in the 'name of their god'. His mentality buckled under its own weight and he soon turned savage. One day he ripped the his chains from the walls while breaking his own bones in the process. And proceeded to kill the Nephilim's with his bare hands and what ever he found. Being under nourished, he feed upon their own bodies viciously tearing at their flesh and collecting their weapons. He stayed in that castle by himself for over 1 year collecting his sanity and regaining his humanity. Now he wonders the world in search of any people like him he could help out and mercenary work, but you better pay up front. Test Subject While in the custody of the Nephilim's. Jester went through many tortures and magical experiments. He had his limbs cut off repeadly before having them grow back, was set on fire for hours on end and left for months without food or water. With all the pain he's gone through, his nerves have been permanently scorched being unable to feel pain. The Nephilims experimented on him with new magic, the magic had unusual effects on him. Even till this day he isn't aware of all the effects he has sustained, but he has noticed that his wounds heal rather quickly compared to before and he hasn't aged a day since he escaped the Nephilims. He has lived for 1037 years, but still has the looks of a 17 year old, for all he knows he could be immortal. Personality Jester is often a quite soul, he barely speaks and even when he does, it's usually to himself or his mask. He can hear a voice in his head that tells him to do things which he always agrees with, since it's someone he new while he was captive. The only people he talks to are either his boss, employer or someone how he respects. He usually wears a mask that covers his entire face that's covered in scars from his time as a Nephilim prisoner. Anyone who he doesn't respect he simply ignores or stares daggers. His fighting style is certainly something to stare at. When facing an enemy he usually holds his weapons behind his back allowing the enemy any opportunity they want to strike. But they usually get confused allowing Jester to use it to his advantage. Jester doesn't care for religion or politics, rather he fights for whoever gives the better pay. But even if he sees a battle he has no previous entanglement with he will still join in and fight for whoever he sees fit, sometimes fighting by himself while versing two different sides. Jester is a smart guy who has very keen hearing being able to block out any outside sound and focusing on a single sound. This makes him very good at eves dropping in on secret battle plans and other important things he can sell to whoever he wants. Jester still holds a rather large amount of hatred towards Nephilim's. Whenever he sees one he will instantly turn into his savage persona and go all out usually slashing like a mad man using his own body as a shield and hysterical laughter. Games (Game 30) - No Thanks For Heros Jester finds himself joining the Kraken (to get the lay of the land). He quickly decides that Light Camp are a bunch of asses. He decides that The 37th are good men who could be useful later. Believes Shadow Camp are a good bunch of people who serve a noble cause. He takes his knowledge that he gained to someone who is now his info broker in another Camp. (Game 31) - Ghosts and Glory Jester uses his wits and knowledge to gain a meeting with Gideon. He asks to join their ranks and become a member of Shadow Camp. Unsure of his abilities, but sees this as a advantage, Gideon tells Jester to keep his connection with them a secret and tells him to spy on the other camps. Jester goes and gathers enough information to gain entry. But when he's about to head back he overhears Light Camp planning on attacking Shadow Camp. Jester hurries over to Gideon and tells one of her guards. Then Light Camp attacks and overwhelms Shadow Camp 2 to 1. Jester uses his wits and knowledge to gain entry to Lights ranks before swiftly backstabbing 10 of them at a time. He continues this until he is eventually slain. He is then Zombified. (Game 32) - Tavern Brawl Jester uses his above average hearing to gather information on the happen stance of things to only find that people are loosing themselves over a barrel of Dwarfish booze. He continues to wander around and eventually finds himself being the body guard to his ally and friend Gorgrim. He goes over to the new tavern to find that they run a loose ship and even took off his mask (a very rare thing to happen). He eventually finds himself thrust into the role of mentor by Gideon and looks after Valadoria Elisande Sunstrider. Jester spends the rest of his day with her, but first gets mauled by his comrade Blaez after trying to calm her down. K/D Ratio (Total) Defeats - 18 Kills - 23 Backstabs - 52 Relations Valadoria Elisande Sunstrider - Valadoria is Jesters student and one of the very few people who he trusts. They are often near each-other sneaking around together, stealing and killing in they're wake. Valadoria is one of the very few people who has seen his real face. Despite her constantly making jokes about his mask. And now they are a couple. Fargrim - Fargrim and Jester met on the battle field forced to fight, but by some medical they stopped and became friends. They both lead two different guilds, but are more than willing to cooperate with each-other. Jester often finds himself as Fargrims body guard. Trivia * Jester has several dozen siblings, most of whom are his half brothers and sisters. * He lacks all noticeable attributes of a Cambion apart from sharp teeth and slit pupil eyes, but you'd never know because he never takes off his mask.